Koubou - Beam of Light
by LittleSon
Summary: "Shine the morning sun shines on the future that I'm seeing Fine you hold out your hand illuminating me with light" A compilation of stories about our certain Flame Haze and once a Mystres' daily lives in the new paradise called Xanadu.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Shana kisses Yuuji's forehead where she left a scar from one of their fights before.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Mark Left**

Her touch is pure bliss

This bliss that he shouldn't have felt upon weighing the sins, bloodshed and betrayal he had done.

Her warmth is a miracle

This miracle granted to him, not by the gods, he thinks but by her only. His last salvation he never ought to have.

 _ _'I should walk on this path alone, this never-ending journey'__ , he brooded.

Yet once again her shameless close contact lits the fire of life — life, a parting gift he took.

Sounds of ruffling sheets and soft kisses are heard in the serene night for the blessed couple. Figures laid down on soft mattress big enough for two bodies, the smallest body crawls on top of the bigger one and her long jet-black hair sprawls down almost covering them.

The petite woman's hands on the man's breathing chest and the man with a short brown hair moves his hand on his lover's red blushed cheeks on top of him showering kisses especially on that scar left on his forehead.

"I left it badly.", Shana speaks between her fluttery kisses on Yuuji's forehead.

Yuuji then closes his eyes and hums, "It's okay, it's a mark for all the things I had done.", his lids unveil his bright azure eyes gazing on his hope and love.

"It's a physical remembrance, I'm glad you're the one who did it."

The man brings his lips upward while the woman offers a frown in reply.

"You took up much more..." her tiny and honey-sweet voice lingers, "especially here."

Yuuji felt a tap on his chest indicating the meaning of Shana's words, still, he never left those onyx orbs completely engulfing him. Her gaze portraying acceptance thus he completely drowns into it.

"Then let it be my pride.", he guides his fingers on the lengths of her hair while his other hand left her soft cheeks and reached down to her waist pushing the woman down to lie on him.

Yuuji then encircles his arms around Shana's petite physique, closely as possible and completely locks her to him. This time a cage where Shana could feel free without doubts clouding her emotions unlike before. A place of warmth and could only give her bliss, finally. Enclosed with no spaces to let out the love they felt.

"A mark of pride that I made a great change to be with you."

* * *

Domestic Shana and Yuuji, I think ever since Shana confessed, I want to believe she can openly show her affections to Yuuji.

If you guys don't remember the scar, it was before Seirei no Heibi's true form leaving the rift and Yuuji's bangs falling down when he fought Shan. I was curious why Yuuji/Seirei no Heibi never swept his bangs like his first appearance, maybe there really was a scar.

Oh, by the way, I am more active in AO3 so updates will be faster there. I don't intend to make this a long ongoing story, just a compilation as to what I said.

* * *

I always want to thank the translators and the people who discussed Shakugan no Shana till the last special story in Animesuki forum! You guys are the best!


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Sitting on the bedside + Yuuji having a nightmare, Shana is there to comfort him

Notes: I lied about the short one-shots this one got really long and become angsty. I'm sorry! but I still wish you guys can still enjoy this!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Invinsible Wall**

Sakai Yuuji is awake.

The young man woke up catching his breath and hastily sits up straight from his prior laid down body on the bed.

Sakai Yuuji shudders as he felt cold sweat trickling down his bare nape, closing his sore eyes tightly and pulled the ends of the sheet to cover the inaudible cries of his quivering lips.

The night is dark he had thought. A black hole swallowing you into an empty space; pulling the last warmth you had felt away, binding you down with its cold inanimate arms.

Imprisonment, the chains of memories creeping around his limbs and piece by piece it dictates the life he lived on. Those false memories created by mercy.

Next, the acts of heroism. Pleading to keep that fire awake and breathing, entitling it on the role called heart and he, himself acted the role of a hero: idealistic, lawless and self-worth.

Sakai Yuuji gathers the shards of his emotions as he opens his heavy lids and his azure orbs reflect the thin line of light illuminated in his dark room; chapped lips part gasping for air and rests a hand on his so-called 'heart'.

The World-Converting Ascetic had done so much more, there is no reason for him to fall off this time.

Until his breathing evens out, Yuuji carefully moves his numb legs and slowly twisting his body to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet meeting the freezing wooden floor. His eyes roam around the room and finally stares at the white tinted curtains covering the glassed window behind, the only object where light reaches out to him

"Where are you going?" he felt his clothes crumpling behind, a tiny voice with a tinge of sleepiness in it but enough to hold him down.

"Nowhere." he lied.

"Liar." bullseye, the mystes of Reiji Maigo was never a good liar, to begin with.

"Where are you going?" the lady behind him pushed on.

Yuuji sighed in defeat, "Out." and releases an empty laugh, "For a breather."

Fabrics shuffled behind making him turn to the lady in a peach night dress rising from the bed to sit on.

"I'll go with you." she rubbed her eyes and yawned for a second.

Completely facing his body in front of the lady, Yuuji kneeled on the bed and crawls closer to the person sitting on the same bed.

"Shana, you don't have to." he gave a reassuring smile even if his heart isn't yet calm.

Shana, the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter in her human form and the lover of the 'hero' quietly stare at him.

"Your eyes are red, I felt your heavy breathing and I heard your cry." her onyx-black eyes study the face of her lover under the dim lights and frown on the process.

"You're not okay so I'll go with you."

This hero who had placed his life on the line and a 'heart' gravely damaged on creating his merciful dream, where he laid his idealistic heroism, lowered his head in shame at the woman whom he had sworn an oath not to keep lies.

"We promised, I will never leave -"

"Shana, may I hug you?"

The anti-hero pleads once again.

Shana paused but shuffles on her knees close to Yuuji and encircle her short arms around his body, embracing him sweetly as possible yet tightly as if she will never let go. In response with utter longing, Yuuji raises himself up to rest his chin on the crook of Shana's neck and his arms going around the petite body holding her close to him.

The night is finally warm, he affirmed by the melting coldness who confined his weak and tired soul. Breaking away from the painful chains of events that poisoned his mind creating constant nightmares, meanwhile, Shana knew so every morning she tries to wake up first to wipe those tears away on Yuuji's forlorn face.

"I can't help to ask, what have I done to deserve you." Yuuji's voice was brittle and tightens his arm around Shana.

"I turned my backs against my first comrades, the flame hazes and even against humanity. Siding on the ones you had fought for centuries, millennia. Stepping on corpses for the sake of my one-sided wishes."

Shana closed her eyes listening to her love's cries.

"Grand order, a new paradise and a new life. I promised not to regret what I had done and I don't." the selfish hero continued swallowing a ball of air.

"I love you, Shana."

"But my guilt kept on crushing me down with my hopes that I don't deserve any of this happiness." Yuuji wanted to break away but Shana grips her fingers on his clothes to hold him closer.

"I... I asked you to stay with me and swore an oath but here I am wallowing in my guilt." Large hands grasped Shana's thin dress like there's nothing left for him.

"Am I still true enough for you?"

Yuuji's breathing was rigid, the lady can feel the uncoordinated rise and fall of the man's chest and can hear the raspy tone close to her ears.

Shana left the silence rest with an unpleasant feeling swirling inside of her and by the fact she failed to protect him from his fears that slowly ate him day by day.

What can she do?

"If you're unsure what to do, start by reaching out."

The body Shana held reacted to her voice with a sudden jolt, she slowly retreats herself from Yuuji and moving her hands to his chest pushing him away until they can face each other.

Shana saw how Yuuji fought back those returning tears on his darkening eyes, how he bits his lips to stop its quivers and seemingly a signal for him to keep himself at the edge of his sanity.

"Do that, and you'll get through to them to some degree." Shana continued while steadying her heart and directing her gaze towards his clouded blue orbs.

Reaching and connecting they say, so she will.

"Your father, told me before." her honeyed voice lingers, "when Kazumi and I asked how to break an invisible wall." Shana lowers one hand to Yuuji's 'heart' and clenches it to a fist to punch the man's chest lightly.

"Does it hurt?" she blows a fist again with a small force.

Shana dips her head down and punches him again, "Do you feel anything?"

"I do."

The petite one hitched a breath from his small reply and stops her beating and just rests her fist on his 'heart'. Shana snapped her head upwards only to meet an empty smile.

"Yuuji!"

"I don't remember asking perfection from you!" her brows snap together as she growls, "Why do you keep on punishing yourself because you had shortcomings?"

"But!-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! It's for me to decide if you're enough for me or not and the fact I am staying here with you means one thing and it will never change!" Her pitch black orbs blazed to Yuuji's empty shell, piercing him deep till he felt so much hurt just seeing her furrowed eyebrows and hearing her voice raise, again because of him.

"I'm sorry..." was the only words he can provide, tasted so bitter in his mouth and decided to duck his head down.

Did he feel ashamed, of his weakness? No, to his indecisiveness. Laying everything down on the line and accepting a tiny bit of hope, thinking maybe he had the rights to act selfishly for love, just like __he__ told. He wasn't ready to love.

Shana held her breath gaping at Yuuji who kept his head down, no reaction and just stayed still and by all means, it's pissing her so much.

The man's limping body felt a strong pound on his chest once again, and again continuous movements till he felt pain.

"I'm going to break your wall," Shana continued to punch Yuuji, "till I pulverize everything."

Yuuji watched her firm fists slamming on to him, second by second strength is being added and openly accepts it. He never changed, both his past and present selves clung on her as if she had his life. Punish him from his crimes yet pleading to save him from his ill and wicked thoughts.

However, she halted and gradually leaving his chest empty; he panicked.

"Yuuji, look at me." the tremors of his body weakening when her thin voice called him out and her order filled with affection guiding his body to meet the person of his reasons with eyes twinkling in purity touching the depths of his so-called heart and lit it up.

Yuuji was in awe, watching her loose dress dance along the curves of her body close to him, long ebony tresses slide off her porcelain white skin when her arms reaching high to cup his face by her delicate fingertips and their knees touching.

"Learning about love, I realized it was never a one-man work, it's always a pair. It's not about putting scores who did best, it's teamwork to keep each other close."

Shana preached while Yuuji religiously listened in mute and a forming twist inside of him, turning and wobbly he felt weaker but he stood on his place.

"You yearned to act on your selfishness and asked me to be with you." Her voice continues in a lull. "And I said yes."

"Yuuji, I'll say it again."

She began, soft pink hues blushing her lush white skin, "Everything is alright. I love you anyway. I love you more than anyone."

 _ _Ah__ , he hitched a breath. Those words, her oath when they soared together under the blue sky and before their new life began. It touched him and it freed him by her strongest unrestricted spell.

"Yuuji, give yourself to me."

Yuuji's eyes widened and gawked at Shana's proposal. The princess beamed brighter to Yuuji and her eyes lovingly mirrored him the honesty of her emotions swam across the other. The sinful felt acceptance, a form of anything higher than mercy; an abundance of grace.

"In that way, we're even.", she smiled, "In this way, we'll be able to trust each other openly. No more walls and no more silence we'll fight everything together."

Shana heaved a long pause. "Okay?"

To everything she does, to every word left on her lips and to every time Shana never fails Yuuji to pop up miracles in his life. Truly rushes his admiration soar higher than he could ever imagine. The calamity of love, selfishly beautiful desire you cannot let go. Ringing against his in denial feelings; even so: it's alright, she said. From the start perhaps he just wanted to know if he's in the right place and oh, how could he be so blind?

"Have I finally reached you?"

* * *

Don't worry, we'll soon come back to fluffs. I promise.

I still think the deaths caused by Yuuji will forever haunt him. During his growth he became a lot stiffer and quite prideful it's going to take him a long time to loosen up completely. Shana pound him up for us.

I just realized it's a consecutive talk on their beds, haha I'm sorry... But hey let's just imagine the two of them living together, yeah cute but I doubt it's in Tendokyuu because of Wilhelmina's defensive stance on Yuuji, I wonder how long it will take?

* * *

Again! I am more active in AO3 so updates will be faster there.

Again Pt 2! I always want to thank the translators and the people who discussed Shakugan no Shana till the last special story in Animesuki forum! You guys are the best!


End file.
